Un torneo Oscuro
by Conejo
Summary: Una misteriosa hermandad está detrás del Pikachu de Ash, y el centro del conflicto al parecer será en la misma Conferencia Plateada...
1. Cassandra y Raichu

**_Pokémon_****_: Un torneo Oscuro_**

Por: _ Conejo___

_Capitulo uno.- Cassandra y Raichu_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el viaje Pokémon de nuestros héroes... Bueno, a excepción de que Ash tenía hambre. Caminaba junto con sus amigos dentro del claro, encorvado y frotándose su barriga.   
  
Ash.- ¡Si no como algo, seguro moriré de desnutrición!   
  
Misty- Por supuesto... Ya veo los periódicos de la localidad: "Chico entrenador Pokémon muere desnutrido por no merendar después del almuerzo"   
  
Ash.- ¡Oye, hoy fue un día díficil! ¡Tuve tres complicadas batallas Pokémon esta mañana y eso despierta un apetito feroz!   
  
Pikachu .- ¡Pika!   
  
Brock .- Bueno, en ese caso, detengamonos para comer un poco.   
  
Misty .- ¡Sí, su majestad tiene hambre!   
  
Ash.- ¡Mira quién dice, quien suplicaba a cada rato que nos detuvieramos a ir al baño!   
  
Misty.- ¡Esa es una necesidad primaria; lo tuyo es glotonería!   
  
Brock.- jaja   
  
Ash.- ¡Brock, de qué lado estás!   
  
En ese momento, una chica apareció frente a ellos. Su cabello era oscuro, tenía piel morena y ojos marrón. Seguro tenía unos 12 años de edad, aunque su estatura podría ser un poco precoz. Ash, quién sabe porqué, se ruborizó al verla.   
  
??? .- Ash Ketchum, ¿verdad?   
  
Ash.- ¿eh? s-sí   
  
Pikachu.- ¿Pika?   
  
??? .- He oído mucho de tí. Si derrotaste a mi padre con ese Pikachu, seguro que eres un fuerte entrenador Pokémon.   
  
Misty.- ¿eh, su padre?   
  
Brock.- ¿A quién te refieres, pequeña?   
  
???.- Bueno, mi nombre es Cassandra, y soy hija de nada más ni nada menos que un famoso líder de gimnasio de la región de Kanto.   
  
Misty (Mirando pícara a Brock).- Oye, Brock, ¿No será una hija perdida de tu padre?   
  
Brock (Sudando la gota gorda).- ¡No, cómo crees!   
  
Misty.- Bueno, sólo decía, jeje.   
  
Casandra (sudando gotagorda).- La verdad no me molesta que tú y yo podamos ser hermanos, pero no lo creo... Tal vez sabiendo mi apellido se darán cuenta de quién es mi padre.   
  
Ash.- Haber...   
  
Pikachu.- Pikachu...   
  
Cassandra.- Bueno... Mi nombre completo es Cassandra Surge.   
  
Ash exclamó fuertemente, pasmado.   
  
Ash.- ¡¿T-tú eres hija del teniente Surge?!   
  
Cassandra (orgullosa asintiendo).- Así es.   
  
Misty.- Bueno, quién lo imaginaría. Como hijo de una persona como Surge, yo imaginaría a una persona de corte militar, traje militar y actitud grosera militar. Aunque, tú eres todo lo contrario.   
  
Cassandra (sonriendo fingidamente).- Eso lo tomaré como un cumplido... Bueno, Ash Ketchum, debido a que eres muy hábil con tu Pikachu, decidí probar a mi Pokémon eléctrico contra el tuyo.   
  
Ash (quitándose su rubor).- ¡A-acepto el reto!   
  
Brock.- Esto va a ser interesante.   
  
Misty.- Sí, ya lo veo.   
  
Cassandra (sacando una pokébola).- ¡Perfecto,yo te elijo! (La lanza, y aparece un ratón parecido a Pikachu, pero más grande, de un amarillo más oscuro y una cola de trueno más larga. Ash se sorprende)   
  
Ash.- ¡Es un Raichu!   
  
Misty (irónica).- Siendo la hija de Surge, no me lo hubiera esperado.

El Raichu de Cassandra se veía amenazador, parecido al de Surge. Ash dejó de comportarse como tonto por la presencia de la hija del líder del Vermilion Gym y decidió centrarse en el combate.   
  
Raichu.- ¡Rai!   
  
Cassandra.- Muy bien, Ash. Sólo se admitirán los Pokémons eléctricos en esta batalla. Eso te obligará a usar a tu Pikachu tarde o temprano; justo lo que quiero.   
  
Ash.- Lo usaré en este instante y te venceré, Cassandra. ¡Pikachu, ve! (Pikachu se pone frente a su forma evolucionada, decidido a vencer. Cassandra sonríe)   
  
Pikachu.- ¡Pikachu!   
  
Cassandra.- ¿Qué te parece una batalla entre Pikachu y Raichu solamente? El vencedor gana el combate.   
  
Ash.-¡Por mí está bien!   
  
Brock.- Ash, te cuidado. Ese Raichu se ve muy bien cuidado; no es como el de Surge.   
  
Misty.- Si te confías Cassandra barrerá el suelo contigo.   
  
Ash.-No se preocupen, ya lo sé... Usaremos velocidad contra ese Raichu, ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!   
  
(Pikachu se lanza velozmente a Raichu con el objetivo de embestirlo)   
  
Cassandra.- ¡Ja, lo que esperaba! ¡Raichu, Double team!   
  
(Pikachu inesperadamente atraviesa al Raichu. Resultó ser uno falso entre las numerosas imagenes del Pokémon que rodeaban al ratón. Pikachu se mostraba confundido, mirando a cada uno y esperando la orden de su entrenador)   
  
Ash (sudando nervioso).- ¡Pikachu, ataca una por una a todas las imagenes!   
  
(Pikachu obedece, lanzando Thundershocks rápidamente a cada uno de los raichus. Cuando terminó, resultó que todos eran falsos)   
  
Cassandra(sonriente y serena).- Ash, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sé que podías haberlo hecho mejor!   
  
Ash.- ¡Esta batalla apenas comenzó!   
  
Cassandra.- No, ya terminó... ¡Raichu, Stomp!   
  
Ash.- ¿Stomp? (de repente, a Ash se le ocurre buscar en el cielo. Ahí estaba Raichu, encima de un confundido Pikachu que buscaba a sus alrededores) ¡Pikachu, lanza un Thunder!   
  
Cassandra.- No servirá.   
  
(Pikachu no comprendía el porqué de la decisión de su amo, pero decidió actuar de todas formas. El potente trueno dio en Raichu cuando apenas se preparaba para un ataque suyo. El grande Pokémon cayó pesadamente al suelo, a un metro y medio de Pikachu)   
  
Brock.- ¡Eso será suficiente! (Misty asiente, sonriente)   
  
(Sin embargo, inesperadamente se levanta como si nada; el ataque no le afectó en nada)   
  
Ash (pasmado).- ¿Cómo es posible?   
  
Cassandra.- Te dije que no serviría de nada. Mi Raichu es capaz de aguantar la más feroz tormenta eléctrica sin recibir ni el más mínimo daño. Fue un error comparar a mi Raichu con el de mi padre, y ahora lo pagarás muy caro... ¡Raichu, acaba con el combate!   
  
Raichu.- ¡Rai! (Raichu se prepara para hacer un poderosisimo Thunder. El firmamento se oscurece, intimidando a Ash y a su Pokémon)   
  
Pikachu (asustado) .- ¡Pika!   
  
Ash.- ¡Pikachuuu!   
  
(El potente golpe impacta en el ratón, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor. Al terminar el ataque, Pikachu cae dramáticamente al suelo, gravemente lastimado. Ash corre con su Pokémon y mejor amigo, cargándolo en sus brazos. Su tristeza y frustración era evidente)   
  
Cassandra.- Esa es una prueba de su inmensa debilidad. Aunque, te repito, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, Ash Ketchum. (se dio media vuelta, dio unos cinco pasos y se detuvo)...Hay un Centro Pokémon a veinte metros al norte. Espero sinceramente que tu Pokémon se recupere. Si quieres una revancha, estaré en Ciudad Malva esperándote. (Enseguida, se marchó; su Raichu atrás de ella)   
  
(Misty y Brock se acercan a un abatido Ash, que esconde su rostro tras su gorra debido a su gran vergüenza)   
  
Misty (preocupada).- Ash, ¿Cómo está Pikachu?   
  
Ash.-... Pikachu es fuerte. Se repondrá fisícamente... Aunque si se siente de la misma forma que yo, seguro se encuentra muy mal...


	2. Tamara y el Gimnasio Malva

_Capitulo dos.- Tamara y el Gimnasio Malva_

Dos horas más tarde, Cassandra Surge yacía frente a la entrada del Gimnasio de Ciudad Malva. Es una construcción humilde, en parte porque apenas está iniciando y en parte porque aún no ha sido reconocida por la Liga Pokémon como un gimnasio miembro de la Conferencia Plateada. Cassandra sonríe, como si hubiera recordado viejos tiempos al ver el edificio, y entra tranquilamente y sin prisa.   
  
Ya dentro, se encuentra con varios entrenadores haciendo honor al título de "gimnasio", entrenando a sus Pokémon y esperando las enriquecedoras lecciones de la líder del sitio. Uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabello marrón y camisa amarilla, vio a Cassandra y sonrió.   
  
??? (emocionado) .- ¡Cassandra! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía por estos lugares!   
  
Cassandra (con una ligera sonrisa).- Me da gusto verte, Matt   
  
Matt.- ¿Vienes a retar a Tamara, como en los viejos tiempos? ¡Si es así, no me perdería el duelo por nada del mundo!   
  
Cassandra.- No, sólo ando de pasada por aquí. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero me sobra un poco de tiempo para visitarlos y saber cómo anda el negocio.   
  
Matt.- Ya veo...Lástima. Tamara ha andado ocupada tratando de conseguir una cita con los inspectores de la liga. Ellos dicen que no tardarán mucho en venir, pero ya sabes como es esto...   
  
Cassandra.- Sí. Lo mismo pasó conmigo.   
  
Matt.- Dime, ¿Aún tienes tú gimnasio Pokémon?   
  
Cassandra.- Así es. Va muy bien; más de 450 victorias y cero derrotas. Recibí una carta de la Liga Pokémon, y me dicen que si sigo así, pensarán en subirme de rango.   
  
Matt (impresionado).- ¿Te ascenderán a líder mayor?   
  
Cassandra.- Eso espero, aunque te diré que estoy algo nerviosa.   
  
Matt.- ¡No te preocupes, tus Pokémon son poderosisimos! ¡Jamás he visto ninguno igual a los tuyos; sobre todo hablando de tu Raichu!   
  
Cassandra.- Sí, mi Raichu es algo especial.   
  
???.- ¿Especial? "Especial" se oye corto tratando de describir a tu Raichu.   
  
Una niña de cabellos rubios y voz chillante se metió en la conversación. Cassandra al verla sonrió más amplamente.   
  
Cassandra.- Tamara, cuánto has crecido.   
  
Tamara (vacilanete).- jeje, una niña de nueve años no siempre estará como tapón de alberca... y cuéntame, ¿Cómo está tu Raichu?   
  
Cassandra.- Velo por tí misma. (sacó una Pokéball y liberó a su Pokémon. Raichu, al ver a Tamara, la abrazó cariñosamente)   
  
Raichu.- ¡Raichu! nn   
  
Tamara.- ¡Vaya, se ve muy bien! ¡Y no sólo eso; se nota que lo has entrenado excelentemente!   
  
Matt.- Lo mismo digo. (sacó de su mochila una libreta y comenzó a hacer un esbozo del Pokémon) ¡Ese Raichu es digno de dibujarse; se ve perfectamente saludable! (Mientras decía eso, Raichu por tanto cariño tira a Tamara por accidente)   
  
Raichu.- ¡Rai, Rai Raichu! oo   
  
Cassandra (ruborizada por la pena).- Sí, muy saludable, jeje   
  
(Tamara y Cassandra se encontraban en el cuarto personal de la líder de gimnasio, cumpliendo ella la petición de la hija de Surge)   
  
Tamara.- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, amiga? No creo que haya sido nada más por nostalgia.   
  
Cassandra.- Piensas correctamente. (Alza la mano en donde tiene la Pokébola con su Raichu adentro y se la entrega a Tamara. Ésta última se azora por tal acto de su amiga)   
  
Tamara.- Pero... ¿Porqué me entregas a tu Raichu?   
  
Cassandra.- Quiero que lo cuides por un tiempo en tu gimnasio, y si quieres podrás usarlo en combate; como está acostumbrado a tí, te obedecerá sin problemas.   
  
Tamara.- Aún no me contestas: ¿Porqué tal decisión?(Cassandra calló, titubeante)¿Acaso tiene que ver con la Hermandad?   
  
Cassandra.- Así es... Será imposible rehuirles por más tiempo. Mi Raichu me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones a escapar, pero... sus Pokémon son cada vez más poderosos.   
  
Tamara.- ¿Y los demás Pokémons que robaste, los encontraste?   
  
Cassandra.- El Eevee he oído que lo tiene una entrenadora de Pueblo Strawberry, en Balto. Actualmente anda luchando por participar en la Liga Johto; por eso mi interés en participar.   
  
Tamara.- ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?   
  
Cassandra.- Ya tengo 10. Con mi Raichu no hubo problema en ganarlas.   
  
Tamara.- Me alegra oír eso...   
  
Cassandra.- Sobre el Pikachu...   
  
Tamara.- ¿qué sucede?   
  
Cassandra.- ...Aún no me decido qué hacer con ese Pikachu. Podría robarlo, y así evitar que la Hermandad actúe primero. Por otro lado, debo esperar a que el entrenador que lo posee me de la revancha. Ahí se decidirá todo.   
  
Tamara.- Entonces conque sí era aquél niño que venció a tu padre.   
  
Cassandra.- Así es. Mis suposiciones eran correctas.   
  
Tamara.- ¿Y no crees que ese entrenador sea atacado por la Hermandad y le roben al Pikachu antes de llegar a tí?   
  
Cassandra.- No creas que eso no lo he pensado. (Cassandra se detuvo por unos momentos, dejando a Tamara intrigada. Luego continuó) Si llegara ese caso, me veré obligada a luchar una vez más contra ellos.   
  
Tamara.- Pero ellos no sólo buscan a los Pokémons, sino a tí también...   
  
Cassandra.- Lo sé... Pero debo arriesgarme por última vez. Si la Hermandad adquiere a ese Pokémon y completan su desarrollo, quién sabe qué pueda ocurrir en la Liga Johto.

Mientras tanto, Ash Ketchum se encontraba en el Pokémon Center, sentado en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de espera y rehuyendo a Misty y a Brock. Pikachu se encontraba siendo curado de sus heridas en la sala de cirugía, ya que había recibido un daño grave que requería tratamiendo inmediato.   
  
Ash lloraba en silencio, para sus adentros, sin derramar lágrima alguna. Su corazón estaba dolido, sangraba por una tremenda humillación. ¿Acaso debería participar en la Liga Johto con este nivel? Nadie le respondía; su lado positivo por lo pronto ya no existía en su interior.   
  
Misty (secamente, parada frente a Ash y tocándole su hombro izquerdo con su mano derecha).- Ash...   
  
Ash (alzando su vista y mostrando un semblante pálido. Logro ver a Misty disgustada).- Qué quieres.   
  
Misty.- No entiendo qué te sucede. No es la primera vez que pierdes, ni será la última vez que ocurra. Aunque no lo admitas, Pikachu estará bien; como tú dijiste, él es muy fuerte.   
  
Ash.- Fue una derrota humillante, Misty...   
  
Misty.- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Ash, has perdido tu toque de al principio!   
  
Ash.- A qué te refieres.   
  
Misty.- ¡Ash, al principio de tu viaje en Kanto, eras arrogante y orgulloso de tí mismo! ¡Una batalla humillante no significaba nada para tí!   
  
Ash.- Ahora es diferente. Tengo mayores responsabilidades.   
  
Misty.- ¡Ash, acéptalo; has tenido una regresión patética de tu personalidad!   
  
Ash (se levanta ofendido y habla en forma retadora).- ¿Insinúas que soy gallina? ¡Claro que no lo soy, así que retira lo dicho! (Misty se azora, y luego ríe) ¿Cúal es la risa?   
  
Misty (sonriendo aliviada).- Sabía que había aunque sea un poco del Ash que conocía.   
  
Ash.- ¿eh? ¡Yo siempre he sido así!   
  
Misty.- ...Olvídalo.   
  
En ese momento, Brock llegó con tres refrescos que sacó de una máquina que se encontraba por ahí, y le entregó uno a cada uno de sus amigos.   
  
Brock.- Ash, me alegra ver que dejaste de mostrarte cabizbajo.   
  
Ash (aún preocupado).- G-gracias, Brock.   
  
Misty.- Creo que, pensando en que Pikachu se recuperará, debes de pensar en una estrategia para la revancha contra esa presumida.   
  
Brock.- Es verdad. Con una buena táctica, seguro podrás vencer a ese Raichu.   
  
Ash (bajando de nuevo la cabeza).- ...No habrá ninguna revancha.   
  
Misty y Brock.- ¿¿Qué dices??   
  
Misty (sumamente enfadada).- ¡Ash, qué demonios estás diciendo! ¡Es lo que precisamente te estaba comentando; has cambiado!   
  
Ash.- ¡Y qué si cambié! ¡Tú no eres mi mamá para decirme lo que debo de hacer y lo que es mejor para mi Pikachu!   
  
Misty.- ¡Nosotros no estamos hablando de eso! ¡Lo dijimos porque teníamos entendido que viajabamos con alguien que no era un cobarde; veo que nos equivocamos al juzgarte!   
  
Brock.- Temo decir que Misty tiene razón, Ash. Claramente notamos que no luchaste al 100% contra Cassandra.   
  
Ash (ocultando con su gorra su rostro sonrojado).- Eso lo sé... (Misty le da un fuerte coscorrón) ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué haces?!   
  
Misty.- Haber si se te acomodan las ideas, Ash. Estamos hablando de tu honor. Nos preocupamos por tí, y tú no lo entiendes.   
  
(Ash estaba azorado)   
  
Brock.- Si quieres, nosotros te ayudaremos como en los viejos tiempos. Te daremos algunas ideas nuestras que puedes utilizar para vencer a ese Raichu.   
  
Ash.- ... Pero ese Raichu derrotó a Pikachu de un golpe...Es invencible...   
  
Misty.- ... Eso no es verdad. Hay una forma de derrotarlo, y tú debiste verlo durante ese duelo.   
  
Al mismo tiempo, y sin que les interesara demasiado a Ash y a los demás, alguien pasaba por la puerta automática del Centro. Era una niña de doce años con una gorra, cabello verde y corto y piel blanca. Llevaba cargando un Chikorita, que estaba cansado y hambriento; no obstante, se encontraba bien y soportaba todo con una ligera sonrisa.   
  
??? (sonriendo apenada).- No te preocupes, Chikorita. Ya estamos en el Centro Pokémon; ¡Te prometo un gran banquete y una cómoda cama!


End file.
